Learn To Run Before You Learn To Fly
by ThatChildIsBacon
Summary: Yet another Torchwood-as-teenagers fic. More on the developing friendships and in-jokes than the romance. Rated due to possible language later on. Later Jack/Ianto as the story develops!
1. Beginnings

**As over-used as the concept it, here is my take on Torchwood teens! Ok, some of the characterisation is waayyy out, but then again I never was fond of Gwen =/ Anyway, many of the up and coming scenarios will probably be things my friends and I have said/done so the humour will be somewhat odd... **

**Anyway, I own nothing, if I did... well that's a story for another time!**

** (although I'm learning, this is the only obligatory fan-welsh you'll be getting from me! )  
><strong>

**mwynhau! =) **

The day started at five O'clock, stomach so tense with anxiety it made sleep impossible. Instead he got up and set about making himself a coffee, caffeine addict that he was. By six he was standing nervous in the shower, terrified of what the coming day would bring. His first day.  
>At sixteen, he was somewhat old to be starting a new school, and the thought of doing so without his sister was... odd to say the least. Shaking off the, quite frankly, terrifying thoughts he set about dressing himself. Herein comes the uniform, crisp and clean and new.<br>Ianto Jones stood infront of his full length mirror, assessing each item of clothing with sharp scrutiny. The trousers, black with a slight turn-up at the bottom, just the right length. The shirt, pulling his sleeves down and buttoning them to hide the bruises that stood out dark around his wrists. The tie, at this he gave a slight smirk, he was always strangely fond of ties. Stepping into his brogues, he ran a sceptical eye over the finished picture, bar the jacket, and found things worked. His uniform fitted him perfectly instead of hanging off his average frame as so many of his clothes did these days. He ran a hand though his immaculate, dark hair, breathing out a shaky breath. This was going to suck.

A further three cups of coffee and a hastily cooked piece of toast later found Ianto wandering hopelessly around Cardiff bay, hours until he had to be at school but unable to stand hanging around the house. Instead he stood overlooking the water, feeling -like he so often did- how similarly it ran to his emotions. Calm and still on the surface, hiding complete turmoil underneath.  
>Somehow, between listening to music and staring deep in thought across the water, he managed to waste the time away.<p>

Hesitating at the end of the road to the school, hands jammed deep in pockets, head hung low, trying desperately to not draw any attention to himself. He started on his way, not really looking where he was going until he walked slam into a body running in his direction. Unable to keep his balance, he fell and somehow landed on top of the person. He was about his age, with soul-catching blue eyes. He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks, but he physically had to drag himself upright. This was mad, his first day hadn't even started and he'd made a complete fool of himself to some unknown kid. Admittedly some unknown cute kid, jeeze what was he thinking, it hadn't been that long since 'the incident'! And a _guy!_ He kept up his hurried pace all the way to the head teachers' office, his first port of call for the day, his mind in turmoil.

Ianto Jones entered what would from now on be his form room, and made his way to the tutor, a kindly looking man, who looked like he was once ginger, but was mostly bald now.  
>"Ah, Ianto Jones I presume. I'm Mr Lockwood your tutor, now let's see" he scanned the classroom, and his eyes seemed to alight upon a mass of blue in the corner, "Harkness! <em>Harkness!<em>" The shape looked up on the second shout, revealing itself to be a boy, knees drawn up to his chest, covered in a blue coat. "Harkness, you're to look after Jones" he informed the boy in an accent that revealed his roots in the North, before turning back to another student.  
>Ianto began the slow walk to who would be his 'buddy', the figure slowly emerging the nearer he got and <em>oh god<em> it was the boy from earlier. Trying hard to fight back the blush that threatened to creep up, or else the urge to run from the room, he carried on forwards until he reached the boy.  
>"Jack Harkness" the boy drawled in a playful American accent, sticking out his hands, "My friends call me the Captain"<br>"Jones" he replied taking the hand, then "Ianto Jones" the boy, Jack, really did have amazing eyes. And hair, all brown with a vaguely floppy fringe. Not to mention the gigawatt grin he was being given. The back of his mind told him he should stop with the Bond marathons and Back to the Future runs, but the conscious part ignored the rambling and instead registered embarrassment and nervousness. _Great_.  
>"Nice Bond reference" he commented, removing his legs from the seat so Ianto could sit down, but still leaning his back against the wall. He noticed the subtle changes he'd made to his uniform, and wondered whether he shouldn't have tried something like that. The Harkness boy had done away with the tie, instead having brightly coloured braces just visible over his shirt, with what looked like a vest underneath and large brown boots, which matched somewhat with the 1940's RAF greatcoat he seemed to be wearing instead of the blazer, presumably where the nickname came from, he thought, noting the stripes.<br>"Love the coat" Ianto commented, dryly but truthfully. He had a love of history, and it did look good, he imagined it was warm and comfortable, like wearing a blanket.  
>"Thanks, I've never seen anyone look that good in uniform, or heard Welsh sound so sexy" he counter complemented, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Maybe the lack of alterations was a good thing then. "So, do you throw yourself at all the boys, or is it just the lucky ones" he smirked.<br>"Just the lucky ones" he answered, the sarcasm lost somewhat by the fierce blush that's crept up his cheeks. He was saved further embarrassment by registration ending, and him being able to change the topic of the subject. "Where am I now?" he asked, feeling like a ridiculous child.  
>"If you've got science I suppose you're with me" he replied, noticing the subtle step away from the conversation and respecting it. He had a feeling he'd get on well with the Jones kid. "So, why move to this hole in the middle of a school year?" he asked with mild curiosity.<br>"I was born on Ceardydd" Ianto replied, deliberately using the Welsh pronunciation, hesitating before he said any more, unsure how much to reveal to the boy as of yet. He barely knew him! He settled with "There were... extenuating circumstances"  
>All Jack said was "I see" rather thoughtfully, not pushing him. They walked along in companionable silence, before Ianto absentmindedly took the plunge, half hoping the other boy wouldn't hear.<br>"Thank you" he mumbled almost inaudibly, maybe this Harkness would make a good friend, his first since moving back.  
>"What for?" damn, he'd heard.<br>"For not pursuing it, my extenuating circumstance"  
>The boy just shrugged, "We all have things we're not ready to share. I figure you'll tell me in your own time, that is if you're going to stick around with me. I'm sure your <em>extenuating circumstance <em>would fit right in with the rest of us" he gave a sad distant smile. Then they reached the science lab.


	2. Finding a Friend

Ianto was starting to get a feel for the place. His starting part way through a term was a real trial-by-fire, but he was getting to grips rather well, he thought. It helped having Jack around, filling him in on what he'd missed, and generally being helpful. He didn't know why he was being so nice though; he'd given the impression that he was a do-my-own-thing-and-fuck-everybody-else kinda guy. Not that he was complaining.  
>When break rolled around, he'd started to think of Jack as more and more of a friend. He didn't seem to mind that Ianto kept himself very guarded, careful not to let anything slip, Jack himself wasn't particularly forthcoming. Maybe that was why they'd hit it off.<br>"So, Ianto Jones, are you ready to meet the rest of my sad, sorry friends?" he joked. Ianto smiled in return, although the unease was probably written on his face as Jack's grin dropped slightly. "Hey, it's ok if you don't want to, we can find somewhere else to go. You seemed pretty drawn to the library-"  
>Ianto shook his head slightly, torn as to what to do. Part of him wanted to meet the 'others', to get the introductions over and done with so they could reject him now rather than later, but a bigger part screamed 'I'm not ready for this!' and urged him to run."You go see your friends, I might check out the library for a bit. I'm sorry Jack, I just don't think I'm ready yet, to face more people"<br>"Ianto, I said I'd stick with you today and I shall, the others can wait. Besides I've been here long enough, I suppose it's time a pay the library another visit. Last time was what? Four years ago? Yeah 'cause I was doing English work and the teacher needed a book. Suppose it's changed since- what?"  
>Ianto stared at him incredulously. <em>Four years? He'd visited the library almost every day back in London!<em> "Four years? Really?" he replied, disbelievingly.  
>"What? I'm more of a doer than a reader"<br>"Figured as much" he mumbled.  
>"And what's that supposed to mean, Mr Jones?" Jack asked, faking outrage.<br>"Nothing at all, Mon Capitaine, nothing at all" he grinned, unconsciously using the nickname.  
>"Mais oui, tu parler le Français?"<br>"Un peu. I speak, what three languages? And I'm thinking of learning more Welsh" he grinned, switching smoothly between the two languages.  
>"You're Welsh but you don't actually speak Welsh?" it was Jack's turn to stare incredulously.<br>"Hey, hardly anybody actually speaks the lingo, I recon the only reason we have it is for show, y'know, English, Irish, Scottish, Welsh" he raised an eyebrow, looking around like he'd discovered a conspiracy. "Besides, I know a few key phrases, I said Cardiff earlier didn't I?"  
>Jack laughed, warming more towards the strange welsh boy, "That you did"<br>They'd come to the library, and as Jack pushed open the door, he heard a faint gasp coming from his companion, "Yup, just like I remember! Well, maybe a little fuller but whoa boy still the same... bookishness- are you alright?" he broke off from his ramblings.  
>"Yeah it's just so..." his voice trailed off as he stared around awed.<br>"Extensive?" Jack supplied.  
>"Yeah" it was a distracted sound.<br>Jack hummed in response, choosing instead to stare at his new companion, well friend. There was an oddity about him; Jack himself was renowned for being a friendly guy, bit of a flirt but easy to get on with. But this guy, he seemed to physically shy away from any kind of interaction, but seemed completely ok with him. Weird. Well whatever, he was growing to like the kid, the way his eyes had grown huge, darting around like he was trying to take everything in at once.  
>"Don't give yourself a hernia "He mumbled to himself.<br>"Huh?" Ianto snapped out of his little reverie, realising he'd been neglecting his friend. Old habits die hard, and where libraries were concerned he had a _lot_ of habits, namely reordering the disarray much to the amusement of his old librarian. "Sorry it's just been a while since I've been somewhere like this, it's...wow"  
>"Ianto Jones, speechless. Rare occurrence Mr Jones? Or will I get to see more of that cute little exited face? You're like a child with an ice-cream"<br>"Don't lie Harkness" he growled, his eyes sparkling as he was met by a confused stare "I'm like _you_ with an ice-cream aren't I?" he finished, grinning. Jack stared at him for a second, before breaking out into a beaming grin, his smile splitting his features and lighting up his face.  
>"Gah, you've got me sussed already" he laughed warmly.<br>"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"  
>"Ah, I see you're into the classics"<br>"Always-" the rest of his response was cut off by the shrill ringing of the bell  
>"Right, DT pour moi, where're you now?" Jack asked, trying to see his timetable.<br>"Got two frees I think, I took DT already, back in my old school"  
>"Oh, right. Well I have a lesson now so I'll leave you...unless you feel like keeping me company? I took 'Resistant Materials', purely because I get to use a saw of course!" he grinned.<br>"Urm, sure if that's ok? I mean I don't mind staying here an stuff..."  
>"C'mon" Jack half dragged him along to his lesson.<br>The next two hours passed in a blur of helping Jack and chatting aimlessly about everything and nothing. Ianto was more than surprised at himself; he never really opened up to people preferring the solitary life, less questions that way. But here he was, chatting to a kid he'd only met that morning like he'd known him his whole life. It was mad. Mad but wonderful.

By the time lunch arrived, Ianto was feeling a lot more relaxed and ready to meet new people. The more he'd gotten to know the Harkness kid, the more he trusted his judgement, although he'd ultimately still hold final judgment when he met the people.  
>Jack lead him to a sparsely occupied bench, and motioned to it with a flourish.<br>"Ianto Jones, welcome to survivors club."


	3. Survivors Club

**Honestly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you guys =) I'm not lying when I say you've kept me writing.  
>Ok, I'm not too sure on the ending, it's still a bit weak, but I've been mulling it over and I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I thought I should just give it to you straight, and if you hate it then I'll try to make it up. So, here goes... <strong>

"Ianto Jones, welcome to Survivors Club, I'm sure you'll find you'll fit in pretty well with us" Jack grinned, before turning back to the table and clapping his hands together, "Now guys, introductions!" He indicated to the only other boy there, he had short-ish brown hair, and like Jack, had made his own alterations to his uniform. His tie had gone, and he wore jeans, trainers and a hoodie instead of trousers and the blazer, with a slogan t-shirt clearly visible underneath his shirt. "Ianto Jones, meet Owen Harper"  
>"Alright" he acknowledged, not really paying attention, although from the word Ianto gleaned a London accent.<br>Next he turned to a girl with layered, dark brown hair and huge doe eyes. She had on a tight leather jacket, slightly too small shirt unbuttoned to show a hefty amount of cleavage and a skirt that was bordering on indecent. "Gwen Cooper" Jack introduced her, and she gave him a slightly patronising, gap-toothed smile.  
>"And if I'm not much mistaken, our last member is about to arrive" Jack muttered to him.<br>"Sorry, sorry was in maths, got carried away" a small Japanese girl hurried over, clutching her bag to her chest. She wore just a simple short-sleeved shirt and tie, with a knee length skirt, white socks pulled up high, and her dark hair was in pigtails. She looked as if she had just stepped out of a Japanese anime. "I'm Toshiko Sato" she introduced herself, holding out a hand that Ianto shook.  
>"Ianto Jones" he replied with a smile.<br>Jack flung himself down on the bench across from Toshiko, leaving Ianto standing a little awkwardly, uncomfortable to say the least.  
>"Sit down Ianto, you're scaring the locals" Jack grinned, grabbing his wrist, he hid the wince as Jacks fingers curled around the bruises as he was pulled unceremoniously down beside him.<br>"Careful Jack! Don't wanna kill the kid on his first day now do ya?" Owen called from across the table.  
>"Let him be love, he's... entertained" Gwen slapped him flirtatiously on the arm.<br>Jack frowned, seemingly about to respond before Tosh cut him off, glaring at the scene unfolding between her and Owen.  
>"So Gwen, how's Rhys these days?"<br>"Good thanks Tosh" she replied, oblivious "ooh that reminds me, I'm supposed to be meeting him, he's taking me out tonight" she hopped off the table she'd been lounging on, turning to blow a kiss and then sauntering away, swinging her hips.  
>"Honestly that girl" Jack shook his head a little "If she swings her hips any more I'm pretty sure her ass will fall off"<br>"You do know that's physically impossible right?"  
>"Yes thank you <em>Doctor <em>Harper"  
>Ianto, who had been watching the scene unfold with abject interest piped up "What's with her?"<br>"Ianto Jones, you have just met Gwen Cooper, school slut"  
>"She just hangs with us 'cause she wants to get into Jack pants" Owen smirked.<br>Jack visibly, albeit slightly dramatically, shuddered, "There is _no way_ that girl is getting into my pants!" he exclaimed.  
>"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"<br>"Highly perceptive Jones" Jack gave him a wink, "Yes she has a boyfriend, Rhys Williams, a jock of the worst kind"  
>"Worst kind?"<br>"Oblivious. Oh the blindness of love"  
>"And she still wants to get into your pants?"<br>"No need to sound so sceptical! Besides, who _wouldn't_ want to get a piece" he grinned  
>"Hmm, let me see Harkness, anyone <em>sane<em>" Owen smirked.  
>"Oh come off it Harper, you know you want it" he grinned.<br>It was Owen's turn to shudder, grimacing at the thought, "No, Jack, just no"  
>Toshiko giggled furiously at the look in Owen's face, turning then to smile at Ianto, who was currently sporting a look of perplexed amusement.<br>"Urm, if you don't mind me asking, what's the story behind the name?" he asked tentatively.  
>Jack sighed slightly, "We've all lost people, you could say it's like we're cursed or something, the kind of people who'd make up some sort of broken science-fiction-esque team"<br>"Like in Buffy?"  
>Jack laughed, "kinda, yeah. It's like, we've all had to contend with things we're probably far too young to have to contend with"<br>"Harkness, you make next to no sense. Look mate, seen as it seems we'll be exchanging horror-stories, I'll go first, get it over with" he smiled tightly and took a deep breath. "I had a girlfriend, Katie, she was... well she was amazing, two years older than me but hey, whose counting? I was really happy y'know, though this was it, this was the girl for me. Then about a year and a half ago she was diagnosed with a brain tumour, inoperable they said, nothing they could do. She died three months later" Owen sighed, his shoulders slumped, looking inexplicably sad.  
>"Well I had Mary and Tommy, they're what qualify me" Tosh added, eyes still on Owen, before turning to look at Ianto "Mary was my girlfriend, we met whilst I was hanging around working as a waitress in a bar. We got on really well, she was, well she was my first and only girlfriend. We dated for four months before the accident. She was in a plane crash on her way to Spain. I met Tommy six months later, he was older than me and totally amazing, I loved him, I really did. Thing is Tommy wanted to join the army, at first I found that really noble of him. Six months after he was shipped to Afghanistan he was shot dead" Tosh gave him a sad smile.<br>Jack sighed next to him, obviously it was time to take his turn. "Where do we start" he mused to himself, "Well we'll start with Estelle, she was my girlfriend of eighteen months, sexy, athletic a real keeper. She was in training for a marathon when she died, undiagnosed heart condition, her heart just gave out. Then New Year" Jack visibly gave a shudder "See I had this best friend, Alex his name was. We were real close y'know, like inseparable. Alex had problems, we all knew it but we really didn't know how bad, not until new years eve. We were supposed to be having a celebration, but Alex hadn't shown up, so I decided to find him, ask him what was wrong. I found him sitting in his room, watching the countdown on TV. I asked him what was up, why he wasn't partying in the New Year and he told me...he said he'd seen it, he knew what was coming, so much pain, destruction, he couldn't face that. He said he was sorry, and then at the end of the countdown bang. He shot himself, infront of me" Jack gave another shudder, lost in the past. There seemed to be more to the story but he didn't ask. He knew all about hidden pasts.  
>"So I guess it's my turn is it?" Ianto said hesitantly, "Well back in London I had this girlfriend, Lisa her name was, Lisa Hallett. She was beautiful, I couldn't believe she was with me, and I loved her so much. We dated for nearly two years, it was brilliant, she was brilliant. We were going out, I was going with her family on some day trip. It was when we were driving by Canary Warf when... there was an explosion, car bomb they told me, and the car infront of hers blew up. I remember heat and pain, pulling her out of her car, out of the fire. She slipped into a coma and... and she never woke up" Ianto whispered the last part, his eyes glued to his hands, tears burning tracks down his face. He felt so stupid, his first meeting with these guys and here he was, crying like a girl. But it did still hurt, to think of Lisa, to think of her gone.<br>"Well this is highly depressing" Owen stated, effectively breaking the tense silence.  
>Ianto, pulling back to his senses, hastily wiped his eyes, banishing the unbidden thoughts.<br>"Hmm, food time methinks" Jack hummed distractedly rummaging in his bag as Tosh and Owen pulled various foodstuffs from their bags and began to eat. Ianto remained seated as he was, fingers laced loosely together on the table infront of him.  
>"You not gonna eat then?" Jack queried without looking up, still rummaging in his bag.<br>"Forgot my lunch" he lied smoothly, the practiced cover story seeming almost natural.  
>"Well, we can't have that now, can we Jones- HA!" Jack exclaimed suddenly, pulling out a small carrier bag with a flourish, "catch" he ordered, reaching inside and tossing one of the paper-covered cylinders to Ianto, who caught it instinctively. He stared at it, as Jack began to unwrap an identical one. It was a six-inch sub.<br>"Jack I-"  
>"Eat Jones. Charys, the girl who works at the subway near where I live, she recons I need all the food I can get, growing young lad like me, and so she gives me extra. Personally I think she wants to get in my pants" He grinned, taking a bite.<br>"Um, ok...well... thanks" he stuttered.  
>Jack just grinned and took another bite.<p> 


	4. Who Am I?

**It's been a while, but here's a little bit of what we like to call wangst. I know it doesn't make all that much sense right now, and you're probably sat there thinking 'what on earth was this girl taking when she wrote this?' but there **_**is**_** method in my madness! This happened whilst on holiday, happily sitting outside the tent as the day was turning dusky and a chill cooled the air- all poetic an' shit- and then WHAM! WANGST! But it adds to the mystery so I let it off...  
>Besides, it bridges the gap to the scene I've been dying to write since I had the idea!<strong>

Ianto Jones was happy.  
>That is to say, he was as close to happy as he'd ever been. His first day had turned form a stomach-clenching bout of anxiety to something much more fun and relaxed. All thanks to one Jack Harkness, Captain to his friends. It seemed almost too good to be true. He didn't make friends easily- if ever- it was easier to keep people at arm's length, but here he was, drawn into the close knit clique 'headed up' by arguably the most popular guy in school. He'd had a good first day. No, it'd been fucking great!<br>Unfortunately the good never stays for long...

"See you tomorrow Ianto Jones" Jack drawled as the last of his friends drifted away, leaving just the two of them strolling towards the bay.  
>"Yup, until tomorrow Captain" Ianto quipped, an easy friendship having almost instantly sprung up between them.<br>"Report for duty 0800 hours"  
>"Yes Sir" he snapped off a salute, causing Jack to crack up with laughter.<br>"See you later Jones" he grinned as they finally parted.  
>"Not if I see you first" he called back, causing the grin to hit gigawatt status.<br>His own smile faded as soon as he turned for home, and he found himself meticulously mapping-out his night in his head, a habit he had developed as a way of dealing with time alone. Homework- shouldn't take too long, just catching up with where they were- Read, Dinner, maybe TV?, read some more and bed. Unfortunately it did little to dispel the growing knot of anxiety developing in his stomach- he refused to call it fear- or the lowering of his mood. Homework, read, dinner, TV, bed. Homework, bed, TV, dinner, shit!  
>The night hadn't just taken a turn for the worst, it's nosedived right in.<p>

Later- much later- as Ianto lay in bed, sore and aching and so, so tired, he called on his memories of the day to keep his emotions from all but drowning him. Things would be different here, things were already different, he just needed to keep things compartmentalised. Home and School. Home stays at home. School he's Ianto Jones, he has friends, he makes people laugh, he's _normal_ again. People don't notice him instinctively because he's normal now. Not a freak, normal.  
>New School, New Start, New Ianto. Not freak, Ianto. Jack called him Ianto Jones. If he knew would he still be Ianto? Or would the Jones become the Freak? He hoped not, but really what use was hope? If <em>'Normalcy was a majority concept'<em> then he would always be the freak. The outsider. The outcast.  
>Thoughts and emotions swirled round and round his head, spiralling further and further towards the deep-seated depression, until he finally succumbed to a dark, fitful sleep, knowing this would all be gone by the morning, banished into his sub-conscious to torture him in the time he spent alone. The time he was most vulnerable. One phrase, one question dogged his tormented mind: Who Am I?<p> 


	5. Of Ninjas and Lesbian Lampposts

**First of all, thank you guys for both reading and commenting on this, it really does mean a lot to me =)  
>Now, to me this is another filler chapter I'm afraid! = You see the next chapter is one I've wanted to write for a while- kinda where the whole story started- but it'd make this chapter really long, and normally I wouldn't mind, but that brings me to the other point.  
>Tomorrow I shall be going to Wales! =D It'll be for a few days with one of my best friends in the whole wide universe (I say that cause she has a FF account ;P ) so I'm probably gonna get a whole lot more inspiration so be prepared for some pretty bizarre chapters!<br>Hope you like it! (Also, warning, some pretty weird banter, I'm just really into the things mentioned, none of which I can lay claim to accept for the lamppost, she was my idea!)**

"So, you gonna join us tonight or what?" Owen asked, though Ianto doubted he cared much for a reply.  
>It was Friday, and Ianto had been hanging out with Jacks friends the entire week, things going pretty much the way they had been since his first day. Jack had kept up with feeding him, seemingly believing the smooth lies he dished out, a different one for every day. He was good at that; he'd had a lot of practice. The only hiccup had been the day before, when he'd appeared sporting a black eye, fobbing him off with some story about a fight with a door. Jack had given him a funny look then, but let it lie to his great relief.<br>"Urm, not sure maybe?" he replied, looking down at his brogues, trying to fob them off once again.  
>"Awww c'mon Ianto, it'll be fun! You need to loosen up a bit!" Gwen chipped in as if trying to goad him into it, or possibly to embarrass him into not.<br>"Leave him be guys, Ianto will decide if he wants to when he wants to"  
>Ianto smiled up at Toshiko gratefully, knowing he was still held in reserve by her.<br>"Hey kids, what'd I miss?" an unmistakable chirpy voice piped up, as the boy himself rounded the corner at a slight jog to join them. His friendship with Jack had only improved, although sometimes he wished the boy wasn't so damned _observant! _When he needed to know things he was useless, barely keeping focused for more than a minute, but when you didn't want him to notice suddenly he was the most observant person alive. Sometimes he give him this odd piercing look, like he'd seen through the lies, the subtle shift in posture as he accommodated the bruising, everything.  
>"Newbie here was just deciding 'bout tonight, and Knives told us to off for asking"<br>"Oi! I'm Japanese and proud thank you very much!" Tosh joked, punching the Londoner lightly on the arm.  
>Ianto fidgeted slightly, a little uncomfortable around all the banter he'd obviously missed out on.<br>"I think I might give tonight a miss, y'know, don't wanna bring the mood down or whatever" he mumbled to Jack as they lagged behind the rest.  
>"Wadda you mean? You're more than welcome, Owen supplies most of the alcohol, Gwen helps out here and there, we turn up and have fun. It's a Friday night thing, done it since we were yay high" he explained, holding up a hand that reached halfway up his chest.<br>"I don't wanna impose"  
>"Whose imposing? Look, I'm sorry but you're one of us now, that means you're gonna have to do a few things for me though ok?" he waited for Ianto's nod before continuing "Ignore Owen, he's a twat, field off Gwen, she's clingy at the best of times, and heed Toshiko, she's the brains albeit lacking in the social department bless her. Oh and also, lighten up, you never know what life will swing your way so just go along with it enjoy the ride" he grinned, though his eyes held something back.<br>"Kay, it's just... there's so much you guys have in common that I've missed out on, it feels, I dunno, awkward..." he trailed off.  
>"Huh? In-jokes are easy when you know the back story, besides which they pretty much change weekly. The whole knives thing, that's-"<br>"Scott Pilgrim, I know I have the comics and the film" he smiled shyly, aware of how much of an outcast it'd made him in the past.  
>"Man after my own heart, yeah well Owen calls Tosh Knives after-"<br>"Knives Chau, Scott's 17 year-old girlfriend" he blurted out  
>Jack smiled warmly "Precisely, we spent an hour the other week discussing who would be who. Gwen would probably be Stacy Pilgrim the infuriating gossip, Owen would be Lucas Lee, seems like a bastard but has the potential to be a nice guy, Tosh would be Knives Chau, hopelessly in love with a guy who doesn't notice"<br>"Good choices" he mused  
>"Apparently I'd make the perfect Wallace Wells" he beamed "What with my charm and wit, not to mention ninja skills at gaming"<br>"Ninja's game? I'd have though they'd be too busy"  
>"Hey, ninja's need downtime too!"<br>"Hmm, you strike me as more of a ninja turtle, Michelangelo perhaps?" he smirked.  
>"Honestly Mr Jones, surely I'd be Leonardo, the fearless leader of the crew?"<br>Ianto rolled his eyes, but beamed, inexplicably please Jack had picked up in his reference. "Hmm, Owen would most probably be Rafael, the hot-headed fight-first-ask-questions-later type"  
>"Aye and our darling Tosh makes a perfect Donatello, but what about you?"<br>Ianto looked thoughtful for a second before replying, "I think, taking everything into account, I'd be Splinter"  
>"How so?" he replied, looking deadly serious.<br>"Well someone needs to keep you all out of trouble"  
>Jack barked out a laugh, causing the rest of the group, who had been holding their own conversation up ahead, to turn back and stare at them oddly. Ianto flushed a little at the scrutiny, Jack just kept up the grin.<br>"Care to share Harkness?"  
>"Oh Owen, Mr Jones and I were merely indulging in a little light banter"<br>"Like Raph and Mikey" Ianto mumbled causing Jack to erupt with laughter once more.  
>"Well you two sure seem friendly" Gwen half-sneered.<br>"What can I sat Miss Cooper, you can't pick your friends, Owen's a prime example of that-"  
>"Oi"<br>He flashed him a grin before continuing with a shrug, "Sometimes it takes a while, sometimes its spontaneous"  
>"It's funny, spontaneity has never really been my forte" Ianto mumbled.<br>"Bugger the philosophical crap, tonight, are we all in?"Owen interrupted, breaking the mounting weirdness.  
>Jack gave Ianto a pointed look through the chorus of affirmations, until he was forced to respond with "Suppose I can", mildly surprised at the happiness shining in Jacks eyes, before they turned back to their usual lazy amusement.<br>"Great guys, usual shit yes?"  
>"Uh huh, meet at the tower at saaay" he looked at his watch "Seven?"<br>"Sounds good to me, Jack" Toshiko smiled.  
>"Ye, me an Gwen'll lift the drinks an meet you there"<br>"Great, I'll just turn up to provide the entertainment, what with my charming style and wit" Jack grinned "Why, I'll be the life and soul of the party"  
>"Please, please god help us Ianto, please don't let us let him get drunk! I'm serious, last time he tried to proposition a lamppost, we had to explain to him that she really wasn't interested-"<br>"She was a lesbian lamppost" Jack nodded seriously.  
>"Lesbian lamppost? Well, just goes to show, you never know what'll turn up in Cardiff. Maybe we should warn people, 'lock up your daughters, there's a lamppost nearby looking for a good time'"<br>"Whatever, look if everything's all wonderfulI have a boyfriend to meet. Later losers" Gwen interrupted, her voice like sugar-coated acid, as she sauntered off.  
>"Honestly I feel for Rhys, he just doesn't seem to notice"<br>"Eeeww Jack, you _feel_ Rhys? That's just weird and slightly wrong"  
>"<em>NOT<em> what I said! I think I'd lose certain valuable parts of my anatomy if I tried"  
>"Why would you want to try? I mean he's a nice guy, very understanding, but I think he plays for my side of the proverbial fence" Tosh chipped in, amused at the banter.<br>Their conversation was lost as the second 'warning' bell trilled sharply throughout the school grounds, signalling they should be in registration.  
>"Until tonight" Jack bowed with a smile, as he and Ianto made their way to their form room.<br>Toshiko looked on with a fond smile, while Owen, crass as ever turned to her.  
>"How long d'ya think before they're shagging?" <p>


	6. In Which Accidents Happen

In Which Accidents Happen and Secrets Are Revealed

Ianto felt strangely nervous as he stepped from the bus onto the bay. He could see them, chatting, laughing, _having fun._ He'd almost forgotten what it was like to have fun with people near his age. He was struck with a sudden bout of nervousness, what if they turned? What if this was all a ruse? What if- _Stop it Jones!_ They were out to have fun, chat, hang out, like friends do, like Jack had said they'd done for years.  
>He fidgeted nervously with his clothes. He'd spent ages deciding his outfit, puzzling it infront of the mirror, whether it looked ok. In the end he'd opted for a red-check button-down top, open to reveal the ambiguous band t-shirt underneath. Initially he'd worried the fact the sleeves ended just below his elbows, but the watch he wore on one wrist and the buckle-adorned wrist-band on the other covered the bruising rather brilliantly. He was unsure on the jeans though; they were a pair Rhiannon had bought him before she'd moved away, a tight fitting stressed dark blue, the look finished by his silver studded belt.<br>Drawing in a deep breath, he set out across the quay, towards the water tower, which seemed to be their base of operations. They were crowded there, sitting on the steps near the base-opposite the millennium centre- being ignored by any passers-by, almost as if they were invisible. He laughed at the thought, briefly considering cutting down on the sci-fi.  
>"Ianto!" Jack called happily, waving from the group.<br>"Hey!" he called back, breaking into a slow jog to join them and immediately being greeted by a bottle of Bud shoved into his hands.  
>"Decided to turn up then?" Gwen smirked, the faintest hint of displeasure in her tone.<br>"Nope, I decided to stay at home. Obviously" he deadpanned  
>Jack immediately barked out a laugh, as Tosh giggled and even Owen smirked a bit. Gwen scowled "Yeah. Funny"<br>"C'mon Cooper, lighten up a bit" Jack grinned, having recovered.  
>"Look, I didn't risk my neck gettin' this stuffs so's you can have a tiff"<br>"I'm with Owen, we're here to have fun right?"  
>"Yes, my beautiful Toshiko, and fun we shall have"<br>"What did we tell you about you and '_fun_' Harkness?"  
>"That I should have as much as I like, regardless of what you pedantic bores think"<br>"Moving on, what say you we move this elsewhere? Obviously I don't know, but I' guessing them stones are gonna get pretty cold soon" Ianto chipped in with a smile, ever practical.  
>There was a murmur of agreement, before the group moved off at a leisurely pace across to the oval, where they repositioned themselves.<p>

The conversation flowed easily, and Ianto found himself involved more often than not and, despite all his doubts, he was having fun, although more recently Gwen seemed to be finding every reason to cut him out of the conversation. Growing tired of her constant glare, as well as starting to feel the cold affect his bruising, he excused himself in the hopes of alleviating the cramp, favouring instead to walk down towards Roald Dahls Plass, and sit on the railings, looking out across the bay. He hadn't been sitting there long when he heard the group heading towards him, presumably them having also gotten stiff from their near unchanging position. Jack was the first to reach him, leaning his forearms on the rail-his foot on the bottom bar- and staring out also. Tosh joined them next, moving to stand beside Jack, still nattering about the upgrades she had begun to make on her new I-phone.  
>"…So I just have to update a few of the mods I've created and she'll be more powerful than a computer" she gushed, holding up the semi-completed mobile.<br>"Wow, that is brilliant" Jack grinned  
>"What about-"<br>Whatever Gwen was about to say was cut off sharply as she barged her way into a non-existent gap in their formation on the railings, dislodging Ianto from his precarious perch and sending him splashing into the icy waters of the bay.  
>"<em>Ianto!<em>" he distantly heard Jack shout, briefly before he submerged beneath the water. The minute he went under he felt the frigid water numbing his limbs, making his struggle to surface all that more difficult. He could barely move, the water bitterly cold and his body defiantly ignoring him, and although he felt as if he were kicking with all his might, he feared he wasn't moving nearly as much. Eventually he broke through with what he could only imagine as a Hollywood style gasp and was greeted by cheers and applause from his group of friends, although namely Jack. He trod water briefly, heaving air into his lungs, before beginning the difficult swim back to shore. Jack immediately held his hand out for him when he was within arm's reach, and helped him out of the water. Even with Jacks help, the climb back over to dry land was painfully hard, his still numb limbs cumbersome and practically useless.  
>"Right, I'm taking this one back to my place" Jack informed the group. His arm had appeared, draped over Ianto's shoulder and he wasn't quite sure when. The weird thing was he didn't mind.<br>Jack's house was nearer than he expected, but also so extravagantly _Jack_ he honestly couldn't imagine anyone else owning such a property. The _house_ turned out to be an old World War Two bunker, half-underground, converted- presumably by Jack- into something vaguely resembling an apartment. The second door (the first being a huge solid iron structure mounted on a small stone shelter, from which came some steps down) was on the left hand wall of the tunnel they found themselves in. Jack cursed under his breath as he rummaged through his pockets, looking for his key. He located it and with a flourish opened the door and strode inside, leaving Ianto standing in the doorway. From what he could see he was on the threshold of an open lounge, with two doors leading off in either direction. What caught his attention though were the boxes. Loads of them piled up around the room, most opened like Jack was living out of them. He didn't have long to scout the room before Jack re-appeared from the open-arch, the sound of a kettle boiling accompanying him.  
>"Off" he ordered, pointing to Ianto's drenched clothing "And no buts!"<br>Ianto sighed heavily. It was nice while it lasted, but there was no getting out of removing his- admittedly freezing- clothes. But if he did, Jack would see and then he'd hate him. They'd all hate him. With another deep sigh, he closed the door behind him and began the painfully task of peeling off the sodden covering. He began with his wrists, dropping the items on the floor, revealing the deep-purple hand-prints. Then he struggled out of the tops, his fingers becoming entirely too numb to co-ordinate the task- when did he get that cold? Jack had, thankfully, disappeared again by that point. Peeling the shirts off hurt, but the cold seemed to at least alleviate some of the pain, and the same with his jeans (the boxers he refused to even _think_ about removing). He closed his eyes then, automatically curling into himself slightly out of a long ago learned habit. Jack arrival was signalled by a slight gasp, presumably as he saw the pathetically weak wreck before him. What Ianto wasn't expecting was the next minute to feel soft though slightly rough fingers skimming lightly down his cheek. He opened his eyes then, caught unawares and really not knowing what he'd be faced with. Jack's fingers continued to trail softly over his bruises, as he stared with anxious concern into Ianto's eyes  
>"Tell me?"<p> 


	7. And Secrets Are Revealed

**I tried living in what they call the 'real world'. It sucked. Remind me never to leave the fic-sphere again! Anyhu, long time no see, sorry about that. Hope this makes things better!**

The softly spoken words froze Ianto for a second. Tell him? Should he? Could he? _Tell him?_ Could he do it? Could he finally confide to someone what was really happening? Would it work?  
>"Please" it was barely a whisper, but somehow it made something resonate inside of him. Jack was asking him- <em>asking<em> not commanding- to tell him what had happened, why his body looked like he'd gone ten rounds with the Wolverine.  
>"Urm… can…can we sit down? It's…"<br>"Yeah sure, hang on a sec, I'll be right back" he replied, gesturing to the sofa before bounding out of the room. He returned a few minutes later carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, one of which he handed to Ianto as he settled down beside him, protectively wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. Neither spoke for a few minutes, Ianto choosing to collect his thoughts whilst staring deep into the warm mug wrapped in his hands. Eventually he began to talk:  
>"I suppose it started a while back, before I moved away. Believe it or not I was never a good kid, ran in with the wrong crowd, estate kid what else am I supposed to do? So anyway, these guys you're either in or you're an enemy, no other option, no second chances. So I ran with them. It wasn't really bad stuff, mostly just keeping the territory; I know a few of the guys were small-time dealers but me? I was just the kid, the baby of the group. They used me to look all innocent for them, made things much easier and they loved it. Then I moved to London. I was thirteen when the move came, I'd been in with them for years, and then to up and move like that? They didn't like it. So I went to London, straightened my act out, got good grades. Fast forward to nearer the end of second year- which for me was more like end of third- and we have Canary Warf. That's where Lisa and I were, see we dated for a short time, not for long really- only first year- she was eighteen and needed more than I could possibly give. We stayed close though, but to be honest by second year she was more interested in other guys and I was fine with that. Then there were the bombings. I remember dragging Lisa from the wreck, and then she was in hospital and she had to have so much re-construction on her, she was more metal than flesh-and-blood, and she was on life support. This doctor wanted to take her off, Tanazaki or whatever, I don't know, he said he could find a cure. But it didn't work. She died. And I couldn't cope, so I came home. I'm a smart kid, they gave me a 'special case' extension, meant I could write my dissertation from back home, unconventional but then I was an unconventional child. So I came home. I came home and he told them." By now the tears had started, but he just couldn't stop talking, "Dad told them I was home, said they were a good influence, said they could help. But they couldn't. They were pissed that I left; they wanted me to suffer, to know I was one of them. So the beatings started again. They'd done the same when I was younger, wanted to see how far they could push me, how much I could take. Dad knew, he fucking <em>knew <em>and he did _nothing!_ He thought it'd I dunno, make me a man, toughen me up. But they go too far, they always go too far. And now he's let them squat at home, moved in spare room, sofa hell the fucking floor. They say the only way to feel is through pain, the only way to control me. And I'm scared Jack. I'm so scared one day one of them won't stop, that they'll kill me and-" he broke down then, great wracking sobs that now he'd let out, he couldn't rein back in no matter how much they jolted his bruised ribs. He felt Jack pull him into a hug, a sad testament to his life to say that was the first real time he'd been held for his own comfort. He felt safe there, and despite the minute shivers running through his body, he felt warm.  
>"You should get yourself warmed up, take a shower or something" Jack murmured after a few minutes.<br>"I'm fine Jack, really I'm ok"  
>"Ianto, I can feel you shivering. Look, it doesn't have to be for long, just warm yourself up" he started, pulling him towards where he could only assume the bathroom was.<br>He was right; the cold he'd been ignoring in favour of his story had come back with vengeance. Still somewhat reluctantly, he followed Jack into the room, where he pointed him to the shower.

"Start cold, work up from there. I'm not gonna lie, it's _going_ to be painful" he gave a tight smile, before leaving, mumbling something about finding him clothes.

Ianto was alone again. That was ok, that was more than ok. This time he felt safe, this time they wouldn't walk in while he was in the shower and-  
>He gasped as the cold water touched his skin, it <em>burned!<em> Of course his skin had become super-chilled from the water in the bay so it was really no surprise but still, the initial shock both surprised him and, thankfully, shook him out of the stupor of his memories.  
>He inched up the heat as Jack had instructed, although he already knew all of this but he didn't like to say. It felt good. There were clothes waiting for him when he finally decided he was sufficiently temperate, and he should really leave the enveloping warmth. They were a little on the baggy side, he may share height with Jack, but their builds were inherently different, but they were comfortable and that's all that really mattered. Another cup of hot chocolate was thrust at him the moment he stepped back into the living-room.<p>

"You'll need it to warm up inside too" Jack grinned, nursing one of his own.

Ianto smiled indulgently, accepting the proffered mug with a small 'thank you' and sipping it gratefully. Despite everything, he felt good. Jack, his first new _real_ friend knew everything- well he'd not actually said _everything_ per-se, but most of it was easy to figure out. Mostly. But still, he'd stayed, proverbially of course, it _was_ his house, but he hadn't kicked him out or backed off, he'd helped him instead. _That's_ friendship.  
>He hadn't noticed how he'd absentmindedly been lead back to the sofa until the blanket was back around him, and he was curled into it. It didn't take long for the weariness to overcome him, and he slipped into the welcoming comfort of sleep with an almost reluctance. He didn't want this to end. For the first time since he'd been back he had nothing to fear by not staying vigilant. He could rest.<p> 


	8. Propositions and Impromptu Revelations

**I'm a little shit, I know. My best friend told me I was a shit, and said she'd not only kick my arse, but punch me in the face if I didn't update soon.  
>So here we are. I can only apologise for the wait, things have been a little scatterbrained in my head recently, and this did not want to be written. Saying that, the next chapter is set to be amazing so…<br>Sorry if it's over emotional, I'm still an emotional wreck from the ending to Sherlock.**

* * *

><p>Sofas don't make good beds. That was the first thing Ianto noticed upon waking. No, that's a lie, the <em>first<em> thing he noticed was the smell, so inherently Jack. The _second_ thing he noticed was the dull ache pulling across his back and shoulders. Still, he was reluctant to actually wake. He was warm here and for some inexplicable reason he felt safe. He willed his arm to move, grasping the somewhat coarse blanket and pulling it tighter around himself. Wait, _coarse?_ With a tremendous effort he managed to crack open an eye to find that the apparent _blanket_ was none other than Jack Harkness' greatcoat. For some unknown reason that caused a tiny contented smile to play on his lips. Jack had looked out for him again, even after all the shit he'd piled on him the night before.

"Mornin'," he was broken out of his quiet reverie by a clearly half-asleep Jack stumbling groggily through what he could only assume was the bedroom door.

"Hey" he replied lightly, still watching as Jack stumbled a few more steps before collapsing on the sofa next to him, Ianto only just moving his feet in time to stop them getting crushed.

"Sleep ok?" Jack yawned, stretching and popping his back.

Ianto hummed in reply, about ready to fall back asleep. "What time is it anyway?" he yawned, snuggling further into the warmth.

"Uuuuuuh 'bout ten-ish I think, maybe later"

"What?" Ianto's eyes snapped open, the sudden adrenalin surge clearing the last of the sleep. "Oh shit, shit Jack this isn't good. This is not good" he moaned, struggling to free himself.

"Hey hey hey calm down" Jack placed a placating hand on his thrashing legs "What's the hurry?"

"It can't be this late! Fuck my dad doesn't even know I'm out. Oh fuck he's gonna be so angry"

"Cool it! Seriously! Your dad knows you went out last night right?"

"Yeah"

"So what's the big deal? I mean, if he's really like you say –and I am by no means belittling the things he's put you through, you do not know what I would do to him given half the chance- but if he is, well surely staying out the night is the kinda what his he'd think 'normal' teenagers do," he placated, "So he can just sit an swivel! Besides, I'll walk you home later if you want?"

"I'm scared Jack. I don't know what he'll think, what they'll think. I'm just so scared. I don't want to lose you guys, you're the best thing that's happened to me" he whimpered, tears threatening to spill, "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Hey, you're not going to lose us. We, I, will stick by you no matter what ok? I won't let them hurt you anymore, I promise. In fact, I'm pretty sure this place came with an extra bedroom somewhere, if you can find it it's yours," the question was so bold Ianto couldn't help the slightly hysterical giggle, though it seemed more like a sob.

"Thank you Jack, but I can't move out again, it was bad enough the first time. But, really thank you"

"Yeah, well, you should still look for it; I swear I saw it around here somewhere. Seriously, Ianto, considerate at least, as a backup option, if things at home get too much"

"I-Thank you Jack, really I don't know what to- thank you"

"Hey no problem, means you'll have to help me unpack some of these things though, you do know that right?" he grinned, kicking a cardboard box near his foot.

"I think in light of the circumstances that wouldn't be too bad"

* * *

><p>Once breakfasted, the two boys started on the cardboard boxes Jack had been living out of. There were surprisingly few of them, but it still seemed to take forever to sort them out. Jack ended up creating the Leaning Tower of Cardboard Boxes in one corner, a monument he seemed to be stupidly proud of.<br>By the time they'd finished it was early afternoon and they were utterly exhausted. Jack collapsed onto the sofa with a tremendous sigh, pulling Ianto down with him.

"Thank you for that, I've had them a while now, really did need sorting"

"No problem" Ianto smiled, genuinely happy. "So how long have you lived here then?"

Jack thought for a moment, absentmindedly blowing air out of his cheeks before replying "oh I dunno, year or so, maybe two?"

"You were fourteen! You lived here when you were fourteen! And moreover, you lived out of those boxes for TWO YEARS?"

Jack blushed and smiled somewhat sheepishly, "Ok coming clean time, yes I lived out of cardboard boxes for a couple of years now, I just never really saw the point in unpacking. And yes, I've been here since I was 14 years old, thing is see… well… look what I'm about to tell you I've never told anyone before, so you don't say anything ok?"

"I would never Jack, you won't tell about me, so I won't betray your trust"

Jack sighed sadly before beginning his tale.  
>"I wasn't an only child like everyone assumes. When I was ten I had a little brother few years younger than me, Grey his name was. Well we were like any siblings, fought like hell but undeniably close. Anyway, it was Halloween back home, and, well we were rich kids, like seriously rich. People always assumed we had privileges because of it but really we didn't, if anything we had less because my parents were so influential that they couldn't trust anyone not to attempt something when we were out. Thing is, I was growing up and all the other kids at school were discussing these abominably big Halloween do's they were having, and what they were going to dress as and I thought, well we never got that. So that year I begged my parents, I actually pleaded with them to let me go Trick or Treating like all the other kids. They didn't want to, of course, but I wouldn't speak to them for days after they refused, and in the end they had no choice but to let me. So that's what leads me to the worst day of my life. We went out, I remember," He laughed bitterly, "I was dressed as a scarecrow and Grey was a little bat. Everything was great, we amalgamated so many sweets I think we could've stuffed our faces for the rest of the year, although I'm pretty sure our parents and dentist would've had a fit. So anyway, dad says we should be going home, and I automatically complain, I mean it was getting dark, and what ten year old doesn't want to stay in the dark for as long as possible? But he was firm, so it was decided we were to walk back. But dad met an old business friend out with his family and so I was supposed to watch after Grey while he was talking, it was the way it'd always been. Except it was Halloween and I got distracted by this house, it had the best lights and skeletons and fog and music, the works. One moment his hand was in mine, I don't know when he let go. But when I turned back around, Grey was gone. I looked, but I couldn't find him. We were supposed to be in the safe neighbourhood for god's sake! How could he have been- Well anyway I ran back to dad and needless to say he was furious, not openly of course, not infront of all these people, but I knew, I <em>knew<em> he blamed me! They both did! He looked too, but when he couldn't see him he called the police, called mum, got everyone looking, but we couldn't find him. No one could. I tried to help, I tried so hard. I stayed out with the search party most of the night. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I woke up on one of the closes sofas. They still hadn't found him. They searched for weeks, months, but no sign, no ransom, nothing. In the end I think everyone gave up. And it was my fault. I knew it was my fault. If I hadn't persuaded them so hard to go out then maybe he would still be here. My parents didn't openly blame me, but nothing was the same after their 'baby boy' was gone.

"Then two years later my father was on his way to a potentially life changing business meeting when he was shot dead in a drive-by. Apparently the paramedics pronounced him dead on scene. He was buried in the family plot. Mother wasn't the same after that. I don't know, something inside her broke, and I knew she resented me still, maybe even more. I don't know. She never fully recovered. A year later she killed herself, apparently she couldn't cope with it all, and of course her son meant nothing to her. I was thirteen, I was confused, I was so full of pain and anger and that only increased when I came home one day and found my mother OD'd on her bed. They tried to set me up in a foster home after that, but I ran away. I wasn't actually entitled to the 'family fortune' yet, but I managed to find a good enough little nest egg to get me through, I mean what else has a privileged teenager got to do with his time? So I travelled, dunno how I came to be in Cardiff, just boarded the first train I found and it took me here, well actually it took me to Newport, where I got another train to Cardiff. Spent my first year hostelling till I found this place and reinvented myself. My family never bothered to look for me. I know they all still blame me for everything. If I hadn't have wanted to go out so bad then Grey would never have been kidnapped and dad wouldn't have accepted that promotion and moved us and then he wouldn't have been shot and then mum would never have killed herself. But it did happen, all of it, because I'm a selfish bastard who always has to get what he wants." By this point Jack was crying openly, great wracking sobs which shook his frame.

Stunned, Ianto didn't know quite what to do. Instinctively he wrapped Jack in a hug, much like he'd done to him the previous night. Jack turned into the embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his head in the juncture between Ianto's neck and shoulder, clinging to him tightly.

"It's not your fault Jack. You were a kid, you didn't know. You couldn't have known what would happen. C'mon Jack, it's not your fault" he murmured soothingly, tears springing into his own eyes. Jack was so strong, and to be reduced to this? Maybe that's why they hit it off so well, they were both fundamentally broken, both so lost and alone. Well not anymore.

Sitting there, comforting the boy who'd done the same for him, Ianto Jones vowed that neither of them would ever be alone or in want of affection or having to suffer through the pain unaided ever again. He would make sure of it.


End file.
